31 dni
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Arthur Kirkland jest przeciętnym człowiekiem. Ma mieszkanie, samochód, pracę. Dziewczyny nie ma, przynajmniej ostatnio. A mimo to w jego dotąd nudnym życiu coś uległo zmianie. Od dwóch tygodni zaczął mieć specyficzne sny, wszystkie związane z wydarzeniami historycznymi. Co się stanie jednak, jeśli pewnej nocy zamiast o przeszłości, jego sen będzie o przyszłości...?
1. Chapter 1

**Uwagi: **AU, a może nie. W zamyśle kilkuczęściowe z garstką postaci. Wprowadzam je stopniowo, nigdy nie byłam zwolenniczką wrzucania wszystkich bohaterów na raz. Resztę odnajdziecie w tekście. Przed niczym nie przestrzegam. Wszystkiego po trochu.

**31 Dni**

Przycisnął twarz do rozmiękłej ziem, zaciskając powieki.

_To tylko sen. Tylko sen. Zaraz się obudzę. _

Ostrzał ustał tylko po to, by za chwilę rozpocząć się na nowo. Zatkał uszy, jednak na niewiele się to zdało. Na górze rowu wybuchł granat, obsypując go grudkami ziemi. Coś ciężkiego stoczyło się obok niego. Ostrożnie podniósł głowę. Zauważył, że „coś" oddychało jeszcze chrapliwie, dusząc się krwią, która pieniła się w kącikach ust.

- Wo-dy, wo-dy.

Kolejna eksplozja skutecznie zagłuszyła jego słowa, podczas gdy blondyn odsunął się do tyłu, nie mogąc jednak oderwać wzroku od tego widoku.

- Nie mam, nie mam wody – wydusił z siebie cicho, choć mężczyzna nie był w stanie go nawet zrozumieć.

- Raus, raus! – ktoś krzyknął gdzieś ponad nimi.

Zmrużył oczy, spoglądając w tamtą stronę. Zobaczył kilku żołnierzy, którzy nachylali się nad rowem. Leżący obok niego piechur jęknął cicho. Padł strzał i ciało drgnęło tylko, zanim zesztywniało. Lufa karabinu przesunęła się w jego stronę. Oczy mimowolnie rozszerzyły się ze strachu, podczas gdy palce wpiły się w ziemię. Broń wystrzeliła i w tej samej chwili rozległ się wysoki pisk budzika.

**2012**

**30 Listopad **

Ręka wyłoniła się niechętnie z łóżka, uderzając budzik i przywracając błogą ciszę. Coś pod kołdrą poruszyło się i wydało z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowane odgłosy. Arthur Kirkland powoli wracał do codziennego życia, które przywitało go bladym światłem, wdzierającym się do sypialni zza opuszczonych żaluzji. Świat i praca nie były na tyle miłe, żeby poczekać, a dziwny sen – kolejny z prześladujących go od kilku tygodni, był już tylko niemrawym wspomnieniem w zakamarkach jego głowy.

Arthur był przeciętnym człowiekiem, takim jak wielu na świecie. Miał małe mieszkanie, samochód, pracę, trochę długów i oczywiście żadnej dziewczyny. Z ostatnią rozstał się kilka tygodni temu i od tego czasu nie planował dłuższego, stabilnego związku. Nie miał na to czasu. Z jego perspektywy każdy dzień wyglądał tak samo. Rozpoczynany tym samym, ostrym dźwiękiem budzika, za którym podążała poranna toaleta i przypalone tosty z jajkami na bekonie, których kawałek zawsze zostawał mu w ustach, gdy wypadał na klatkę schodową.

- Dzień dobry Arthurze, jak zawsze z samego rana do pracy?

Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi między trzecim, a drugim piętrem. Wziął głęboki wdech i odwrócił się powoli w stronę drobnej staruszki, która wyłoniła się zza drzwi, jakby tylko czekając na chwilę, w której będzie zbiegał po schodach.

- Dzień dobry pani Brigham. Jak zawsze. Mam nadzieję, że ból w krzyżu nie doskwiera jak wczoraj.

- Nie, nie. Jest znacznie lepiej! Chociaż Henry mówi, że znowu coś sobie wymyśliłam! Wyobrażasz to sobie! Przecież chyba wiem, kiedy faktycznie coś mnie boli!

- Tak, niewątpliwie, myślę że…

- Zresztą, on ostatnio cały czas narzeka. Mówi, że go męczę! Naprawdę! Po tylu latach małżeństwa, usłyszeć coś takiego!

- To na pewno musiało być…

- I jeszcze te dzieciaki wczoraj hałasowały pod oknem! Na pewno też to słyszałeś!

- Tak, jak najbardziej. Cieszę się, że już jest pani lepiej, ale teraz się śpieszę. Do widzenia! – krzyknął i nie dając kobiecie dojść do głosu, ruszył dalej.

Minął drzwi wejściowe, zerkając nerwowo na zegarek. Dziesięć minut dzieliło go od godziny siódmej. Normalnie wyjeżdżał piętnaście minut wcześniej, starając się uniknąć porannych korków, ale ostatnie problemy ze snem skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały.

Odetchnął z ulgą, odnajdując mały, czerwony samochód, który szczęśliwie nie padł ofiarą szalejącej po osiedlu bandzie smarkaczy. Opony były całe. Zasiadł za kierownicą, przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i odpalił silnik. Po chwili z głośników popłynęło Stepping Stone Sex Pistols, w którego rytm zaczął bębnić palcami o kierownicę. Miał ponad pół godziny drogi stania w korkach, musiał się przygotować, żeby nie zasnąć. Ostatnio co raz częściej miał na to ochotę.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś ostatnio nie spał za dużo.

Arthur przerwał wystukiwanie na klawiaturze żałobnego marszu i odwrócił się niechętnie do tyłu. Napotkał badawcze spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, które należało do pracującego z nim Bonnefoya. Irytującej kreatury z odmętów piekła, które powszechnie nazywano Francją.

- Wydaje ci się – prychnął, próbując pobudzić szare komórki do bardziej kreatywnej odpowiedzi. Odmówiły one jednak współpracy, nadal pamiętając męczącą noc.

- Nie starasz się nawet ukryć cieni pod oczyma – zauważył lekko Francis. – Ah, to nie było do ciebie, poczekaj chwilę, _ma chérie_ – dodał, odsuwając od ucha komórkę.

- Co cię tak nagle interesuje moje zdrowie?

- Troszczę się o osobę, z którą pracuję plecy w plecy! Czy to takie dziwne? – spytał Francuz, nie bez pewnego rozbawienia w głosie.

Arthur w myślach dopasował mu kilka adekwatnych epitetów, odwracając się z powrotem do ekranu komputera. Mógł się domyślić, że ta rozmowa nie będzie miała sensu. Nic, co było związane z Francisem, go nie miało.

- Tak, to zdecydowanie dziwne i niepokojące – odparł tylko. – Nie powinieneś kazać Louise czekać.

- Trishy.

- Może być nawet i Richard. – wstał gwałtownie od biurka, rzucając w stronę współpracownika krzywy, nieprzyjemny uśmiech. – Skoro masz tak dużo czasu, żeby się o mnie martwić, pewnie też masz go na tyle, by zrobić część mojej pracy, gdy ja pójdę po kawę – stwierdził, wychodząc zza boksu.

- Kawę? Myślałem, że uważasz ją za świństwo.

Arthur zignorował jego słowa, zmierzając ku wyjściu. Wyszedł na korytarz i podszedł do maszyny, wrzucając w nią kilka drobnych, które znalazł w kieszeni spodni. Po chwili w jego dłoni znalazł się plastikowy kubek z ciemną, parującą zawartością. Westchnął cicho, wdychając ciężki aromat kawy. Upił trochę i skrzywił się momentalnie.

- Bo jest świństwem – mruknął.

Wrócił do mieszkania, nastawił wodę na herbatę i opadł ciężko na fotel. Powieki ciążyły mu, a on ostatkiem silnej woli starał się utrzymać je otwarte. Bonnefoy miał rację. Nie wysypiał się, ale to nie była jego wina. _Chciał_ się wyspać. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu, od kiedy zaczęły prześladować go dziwne sny, rano budził się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony. Próbował sobie radzić z tym problemem, ale nic nie pomagało. Współczesna medycyna przegrywała w starciu z koszmarami, które przywodziły na myśl podręcznik do historii.

Czajnik zagwizdał, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Z trudem podniósł się z miejsca, tylko po to, by po chwili wrócić do niego z powrotem, dzierżąc w ręku kubek. Sięgnął po książkę i otworzył ją na stronie, na której skończył ostatnio. Ziewnął przeciągle, upił trochę herbaty i zaczął czytać, przesuwając zmęczonym wzrokiem po kolejnych akapitach tekstu. Po jakimś czasie litery zaczęły się rozmazywać, a zdania tracić sens.

_Chyba muszę iść spać… Tylko doczytam do końca rozdziału_.

Została mu jedna strona, nie widział sensu przerywania w takim momencie. Ziewnął ponownie, walcząc z wyczerpaniem. Złapał się na tym, że po raz drugi przeczytał to samo zdanie. Wsparł głowę na ręce. Jeszcze tylko kilka linijek i… Organizm poddał się, mimo jego najszczerszych chęci. Świadomość odpłynęła, głowa osunęła się na oparcie, a powieki opadły. Książka wyślizgnęła się z rozluźnionego uścisku i upadła na podłogę.

Otworzył oczy.

Refleksy światła tańczyły, przesuwając się wzdłuż linii spękań czarnego asfaltu, znaczonych zielonymi pasmami młodej trawy. Podążył ich śladem, powiódłszy spojrzeniem po stojącym na środku ulicy samochodzie, porzuconym jakby w pośpiechu. Wszystko, łącznie z potężnymi szkieletami budynków i ich wybitymi oknami, zdawało się tworzyć historię. Straszną i opowiadaną najwyżej martwymi ustami wiatru, świszczącego między budynkami, ciszą oraz pustką. A teraz Arthur stał pośrodku tego wszystkiego i czuł, jakby świat miał mu coś za złe. Cofnął się o krok i zachwiał. Do jego płuc wdarło się ciężkie, przepełnione stęchlizną i zapomnieniem powietrze, zabierając na chwilę dech. Zaczął kaszleć intensywnie, zginając się w pół. Pył naokoło niego uniósł się, zawirował i opadł ponownie, przykrywając gęstą warstwą grunt pod nogami.

Arthur wyprostował się powoli, a jego twarz pobladła. Dłoń wysunęła się do przodu, chcąc dotknąć stojącej obok, wygiętej latarni – szukając namacalnego dowodu, że nie był to wytwór jego wyobraźni. Szybko cofnął ją jednak, niepewny i przestraszony. Stał tak, patrząc na coś, co kiedyś było tętniącym życiem miastem, a teraz przypominało wystawione na promienie słońca przegniłe truchło.

W końcu ruszył przed siebie.

Przemierzał opustoszałe ulice krok za krokiem. Mijał zniszczone, porastające miękkim mchem budynki. Przechodził obok pozostawionych w pośpiechu samochodów. Czasami widział oderwany z domu gruz, częściej szkło rozbitych szyb, ścielące się gęsto na chodnikach. Zawsze jednak towarzyszyła mu cisza. Skręcił w bok, wychodząc na jedną z szerszych ulic. Musiał zbliżać się do centrum. Dostrzegał zawieszone ponad ziemią, porozbijane telebimy, z których zwisały smętnie urwane kable. Mijał sklepy najlepszych marek, z których ostały się nieliczne, neonowe litery, a w witrynach straszyły powyginane manekiny o ludzkich kształtach, na których przetrwały strzępki materiałów. Doszedł do kina, którego ściany nadal reklamowały puszczane tuż przed katastrofą filmy.

Podszedł bliżej mrużąc oczy. Szedł wzdłuż rzędów wysokich, pożółkłych plakatów, które wyglądały zza porozbijanych szyb. Starte, sugerowały upływ czasu, który minął, od kiedy zostały zawieszone. Przystanął przed jednym z nich, dostrzegając datę premiery, wytłuszczoną dużymi, czerwonymi literami – 1 stycznia 2013. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie.

_Niemożliwe._

Kątem oka dostrzegł zarys swojej twarzy, odbijającej się w kawałku brudnego szkła. Przypatrujące się mu uważnie zielone oczy i usta, które poruszyły się bezgłośnie. Skupił całą swoją uwagę na odbiciu, czując jak zimny dreszcz przebiega po jego plecach. W tym samym momencie coś skrzypnęło ostrzegawczo i w następnej chwili do uszu dobiegł głośny, metaliczny dźwięk.

Obudził się, oddychając ciężko. Nadal siedział na fotelu, zsunięty praktycznie na jego skraj. Pierś podnosiła się i opadała w zaburzonym rytmie, podczas gdy dłonie mimowolnie zacisnęły się na oparciach.

- Cholera, to tylko sen – parsknął pod nosem, próbując się uspokoić. Przymknął powieki i potarł skronie.

Sen. Pierwszy, który od dwóch tygodni nie dotyczył przeszłości, tylko bliskiej przyszłości. I jeśli wierzyć temu, co widział, dalsza i tak nie miała znaczenia.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie lubił Ameryki. Tego wielkomiejskiego zgiełku upakowanego w ciasną siatkę ulic, tłamszonego przez wysokie, nijakie budynki, wzbijające się w stronę zachmurzonego nieba. Hałasu towarzyszącego na każdym kroku, w którym przeplatały się wszelkie możliwe dialekty, kaleczące język angielski w sposób tak wyrafinowany, że Arthur krzywił się odruchowo. Noi były jeszcze samochody, a może raczej efekt, jaki dawały w połączeniu z kałużami tworzącymi się na brzegach chodników. Arthur odruchowo cofnął się, wracając pod bezpieczne zadaszenie wieżowca i chroniąc tym samym życie zadbanego garnituru. Kiedy jeszcze poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń i usłyszał znajomy głos, znaczony obcą nutą, wiedział już, że tego dnia nie zaliczy do udanych.

**2012**

**1 Grudnia**

- Bonnefoy weź łaskawie rękę z mojego ramienia, bo inaczej będę zmuszony wystąpić o nakaz aresztowania – mruknął, skupiając wzrok na wielce frapującym widoku spadających kropel deszczu, których przybywało z każdą minutą.

- Oh Arthur, jak możesz być tak chłodny – niezrażony Francuz wychylił się przez ramię, obdarzając go promiennym uśmiechem, który tylko przypomniał Kirklandowi, że parasol zostawił w samochodzie zaparkowanym kilka przecznic dalej.

- Myślałem, że Anglicy lubią taką pogodę – zauważył lekko.

- Uwielbiamy. U siebie – zaznaczył. – Czego chcesz?

- Wyglądasz ostatnio na zmęczonego, dlatego uznałem, że przyda ci się odpoczynek. Ze mną – oznajmił z nieskrywaną szczerością i błyskiem w ciemnoniebieskich oczach. W odpowiedzi dostał spojrzenie, którego nadrzędnym celem było położenie kogoś trupem. Rzecz jasna Francis nie przejął się nim zbytnio i śmiał egzystować dalej.

- Daj mi choć jeden powód, dla którego po tej ofercie nie powinienem wypchnąć cię pod najbliższy samochód – spytał uprzejmie.

- Jestem cudowny?

- Zła odpowiedź.

Francis zachwiał się pod naporem nagłego uderzenia. Wprawdzie zachował równowagę, ale wypadł prosto pod ścianę deszczu, która od kilkunastu minut topiła cały otaczający ich świat. W ułamkach sekund Francuz znalazł się ponownie pod bezpiecznym dachem, choć nie bez satysfakcji zaczął przypominać Arthurowi przemokniętą do suchej nitki kurę.

- _Mon cher_ jak mogłeś mi to zrobić! – jęknął, załamując ręce.

- Jeszcze słowo i z przyjemnością zrobię to ponownie.

- Tym razem nie polegnę bez walki!

- Cokolwiek zechcesz – Arthur przewrócił oczyma. – Więc?

- Więc? – powtórzył Francis posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Gdzie i kiedy – uściślił szorstko. – I streszczaj się. Przejaśnia się, więc za chwilę mogę się rozmyślić.

_To nie był dobry pomysł._

Pomyślał, patrząc pusto na leżący przed nim kieliszek. Był zmęczony i zaczynał przez to podejmować irracjonalne decyzje. Tak, to dlatego w ogóle się zgodził i musiał teraz znosić towarzystwo Francuza, który od początku ich rozmowy zdobył już trzy numery telefonów od dosiadających się do baru kobiet. Mroczna aura, którą w międzyczasie zdawał się emanować Arthur, skutecznie odstraszyła resztę.

- Przypomnij mi Bonnefoy, po co w ogóle mnie tu zaprosiłeś – spytał, gdy Francis pożegnał właśnie brunetkę lat dwadzieścia; wróciła zadowolona do chichoczących koleżanek przy jednym ze stolików, dzierżąc w ręku wydartą z notesu kartkę.

- Chciałem porozmawiać, czy to nie oczywiste?

- Nieźle ci idzie – stwierdził, ruchem ręki prosząc o dolewkę.

Od początku rozmowy zdążył dowiedzieć się, że Francis kocha wino, ma młodszą siostrę, partnerki zmienia co tydzień, względnie co dwa, a pracę załatwiła mu rodzina, dlatego średnio się nią przejmował.

- Zawsze musisz być tak negatywnie nastawiony? – spytał teraz wyraźnie rozbawiony.

- Zgodziłem się tylko dlatego, że nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty Bonnefoy. Utwierdzasz mnie jednak w przekonaniu, że to był błąd – prychnął.

- Ah, jak możesz tak mówić! Zrobiłem to z myślą o tobie. Od kilku dni wyglądasz okropnie. Coś się stało? Dziewczyna cię rzuciła? – uśmiechnął się, obejmując go ramieniem.

Arthur jak oparzony zepchnął z siebie rękę, posyłając mu poirytowane spojrzenie.

- Nikt mnie nie rzucił Bonnefoy, co najwyżej ja mogę rzucić tobą – warknął, wlewając w siebie kolejną porcję whisky. Francuz obserwował jego poczynania w milczeniu, sącząc powoli czerwone wino. W przeciwieństwie do swojego towarzysza, była to dopiero jego druga lampka.

Siedzieli przy ladzie pubu, który Francuz zdawał się znać dość dobrze ze swych nocnych eskapad. Był to przyjemny lokal, stylizowany na lata dwudzieste ubiegłego wieku z powiększonymi, starymi zdjęciami nowojorskich ulic, zawieszonymi na czarnych ścianach. Światło tłumiły ciemne abażury, z głośników zaś leciała spokojna, cicha muzyka. Jazz. Po prawdzie Arthur zawsze był fanem nieco ostrzejszych brzmień.

- Więc? – spytał w końcu po dłuższej przerwie Francis.

- Co „więc"? – spytał opryskliwie, czując na sobie przenikliwy wzrok. Jego policzki mimowolnie zaczerwieniły się od nadmiaru alkoholu.

- O co chodzi _mon ami_? – westchnął. – Myślisz, że tak trudno zauważyć? Chodzisz ostatnio na wpół-przytomny, zaniedbujesz pracę i cóż, czego by o tobie nie powiedzieć, to nie jest normalne.

- Mam ostatnio problemy ze spaniem. To wszystko – wzruszył ramionami.

- Problemy? – Francuz przekrzywił lekko głowę. – To nie brzmi jak wystarczające wyjaśnienie – wytknął.

- Ale jest prawdziwe. Sny, koszmary, cokolwiek – parsknął, patrząc jak barman wlewa przezroczysty płyn do kieliszka, a jego portfel staje się lżejszy o kolejne banknoty. – Mam tego dość, prawda, ale nic z tym nie zrobię. Niedługo będę mógł napisać książkę, o ile zdążę. W końcu świat kończy się za miesiąc – zaśmiał się gorzko i posłał rozmówcy skrzywiony uśmiech.

Francis zatrzymał dłoń, która wcześniej bawiła się kieliszkiem. Jego spojrzenie od początku wywodu towarzyszyło Arthurowi, ale teraz Anglik odniósł wrażenie, że stało się jeszcze bardziej intensywne. Ku swojej irytacji nie dostrzegł jednak w nim zaciekawienia czy przejęcia, raczej… Rozbawienie.

- Kończy się za miesiąc? Popatrz, a mnie nikt nie ostrzegł! Mam tyle do zrobienia, tyle kobiet do uszczęśliwienia! – fałszywe nuty rozpaczy w głosie brzmiały aż nazbyt wyraźnie.

- Więc lepiej się pośpiesz, bo za miesiąc będzie mógł sobie uszczęśliwić co najwyżej robaki w cholernej ziemi.

Poczuł narastającą złość, którą zapewne wspomagały promile alkoholu krążące w jego krwi. Od rana męczył go problem dziwnego snu, który nie pasował do utartego schematu, ale gdy w końcu postanowił się nim z kimś podzielić (Bóg jeden raczył wiedzieć, czemu padło akurat na Bonnefoya), spotkał się z kpiną. Sam zapewne zareagowałby podobnie jak Francuz, ale teraz nie był w stanie myśleć racjonalnie. Szumiało mu w głowie, a świat drżał delikatnie w posadach, tracąc wyraźne kontury.

- Od ponad dwóch tygodni śni mi się cholerny podręcznik do historii, ale wczoraj śniło mi się jego zakończenie. Powiem szczerze, bardzo ładne i na pewno robiło wrażenie, ale wolałbym jeszcze trochę pożyć.

- To tylko sny… - zaczął Francis, ale Arthur mu przerwał.

- Nie kłamię – parsknął, posyłając rozmówcy zdenerwowane spojrzenie. – Wiem co widziałem.

Gestem ręki nakazał barmanowi dolewkę, choć gdzieś w tyle głowy zdążyła się już dawno zapalić czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza.

- Nie powiedziałem, że kłamiesz – Francis zmarszczył brwi. – Chodzi tylko o to… To był tylko sen – wzruszył ramionami. – Nie ma się czym przejmować.

- Któryś z kolei. Nie wiesz, jakie są.

- _Oui_, nie wiem. Ale sny to sny. Przywiązujesz do nich zbyt dużą wagę.

Arthur wypił zawartość kieliszka jednym łykiem i odstawił szklankę na ladę z taką siłą, że ta o mało co nie pękła mu w dłoni. Jego oczy wbiły się we Francisa, gdy uniósł się do góry, wstając ze stołka.

- Wiem, co widziałem – powtórzył. – Nie wiem, czy to był tylko cholerny sen, czy cokolwiek innego. Ale wiem co widziałem Bonnefoy. Moje sny są bardzo realne – mimowolnie dotknął dłonią skroni, którą nie dalej jak dzień temu przestrzelił mu niemiecki żołnierz w pierwszowojennym okopie. – Bardzo… - powtórzył i zachwiał się lekko.

- Arthur? – Francis uniósł się ze swojego miejsca, chcąc najwyraźniej pomóc mu utrzymać równowagę.

Odtrącił jednak jego ręce i cofnął się. Zielone oczy zabłysły, gdy patrzył na stojącego naprzeciwko Francuza czymś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie widział w jego spojrzeniu. A potem wszystko wydarzyło się zdecydowanie za szybko. Arthur zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, zatoczył się i poszedł na dno z sobie tylko właściwą gracją.

_Deszcz. Dlaczego to zawsze musi być cholerny deszcz._

Pomyślał, wystawiając przed siebie dłoń. Zimne krople wody spadały z nieba kurtyną, przeszkadzając w utrzymaniu ognia w obozowisku. Słońce już dawno schowało się za horyzontem, jednak bębnienie kropel skutecznie zakłócało trzask spalającego się drewna. Arthur poprawił niewygodnie przylegający do ciała mundur i przeczesał przyklapnięte kosmyki włosów. Przy rozbitych namiotach kręcili się wojskowi. Niektórzy patrolowali obrzeża, inni sprawdzali zapasy żywności i amunicji. Wszyscy bez wyjątku rozmawiali tylko o jednym, a Arthurowi temat ten nie był obcy od kilku tygodni. Wojna. Zawsze i wszędzie wojna.

Szczerze mówiąc, wojna to było ostatnie czego potrzebował. Zaraz obok szumu w głowie.

_Za dużo wypiłem…_

- Lordzie Kirkland?

Drgnął. Nadal nie potrafił przywyknąć do tego tytułu. Jego wzrok padł na stojącego nieopodal mężczyznę, charakterystyczna czerwona barwa stroju i ilość odznaczeń sugerowały, że był tu dowódcą.

- Tak?

- Dostaliśmy list o Blüchera. Pisze, że jego armia jest zdolna do walki, ale szczerze mówiąc nie wierzę w jego zapewnienia – mężczyzna skrzywił się. Na oko miał czterdzieści lat i mówił z ledwie uchwytnym, irlandzkim akcentem.

Arthur nie wiedział kim był Blücher i o co mogło chodzić, ale nauczył się udawać, że wszystko rozumie. Raz już posądzili go o amnezję i nie był to przyjemny sen.

- Dobrze – odparł i zawahał się. Czy powinien dodać coś jeszcze? Wzrok dowódcy wyraźnie tego od niego oczekiwał. – W obecnej sytuacji i tak niewiele możemy zrobić.

- Pozostaje mieć nadzieje, że jeśli pogoda się poprawi, będziemy mogli wycofać się za linię lasu. Jednak nasi dowódcy donoszą o zmierzających ku nam Francuzom, wybaczy lord słownictwo, ale te psie syny mogą skutecznie utrudnić nam działanie.

- D-domyślam się – pokiwał głową Arthur. Nie miał pojęcia, z czym właściwie się zgadza. – Czas pokaże.

- Tak… A skoro o tym mowa, był jeszcze jeden list. Dla pana – wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Arthur wziął do ręki przemoknięty papier i rozłożył go powoli, ignorując skapujące z góry krople.

- Wszystko w porządku lordzie Kirkland? – spytał niepewnie dowódca, gdy Arthur wstrzymał na chwilę oddech. Nie odpowiedział od razu.

- T-tak. Jak najbardziej. To nic ważnego – mruknął w końcu, mnąc kartkę w dłoniach. Odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Przejdę się.

„_To tylko sen."_

Las wydawał się zaskakująco cichy, o ile pominęło się szmer liści uginających się pod naporem ciężkich kropel. Deszcz zdawał się przybierać na sile a trzymana w ręku pochodnia gasła już kilkukrotnie. Drzewa dawały nikłą ochronę, zresztą nie wybrał się tu po to, by się pod nimi ukryć. Mógł przecież zostać w jednym z namiotów, czekając końca szarego, nieprzyjemnego snu. Zamiast tego szwędał się bez celu, brodząc w błocie, trącając ze znudzeniem niskie krzewy ostrym szpikulcem bagnetu i czując narastającą irytację. Kilku żołnierzy chciało się wybrać z nim dla bezpieczeństwa, ale odmówił. W snach ginął już tyle razy, że jeden więcej nie robił różnicy.

_Bez sensu. To wszystko bez sensu. Oczywiście, że to jest sen._

Pomiętą kartkę wepchnął do kieszeni. Wyjmował ją potem jeszcze kilkukrotnie, ale nic nie ulegało zmianie. Słowa nadal brzmiały tak samo, zapisane pochyłym, niedbałym pismem. Nie była to długa wiadomość, raczej krótka i zanotowana szybko. Bo przecież nie mieli wiele czasu. Przynajmniej tak uważał autor listu.

_Mógłby się chociaż podpi- Co ja pieprzę. To przecież jest mój cholerny sen!_

Coś zaszeleściło w gęstym lesie, wyrywając go z zamyślenia i Arthur odruchowo wystawił przed siebie bagnet. Z braku zdolności jego obsługi był gotowy zadźgać potencjonalne zagrożenie z nadzieją, że to wystarczy.

- Kto tam jest! – krzyknął, celując w ciemność i czując jak zimny dreszcz skrada się po jego kręgosłupie.

W odpowiedzi dostał jeszcze więcej szeleszczących liści, odgłos łamanych pod niezdarnymi krokami gałązek, a także dość niespodziewanie słaby, ale znajomy głos.

- Arthur? – ciche, niepewne pytanie przedarło się przez inne dźwięki.

Zaskoczony Anglik zamrugał lekko, po czym opuścił powoli broń.

- Bonnefoy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Zza zielonej gęstwiny wyłoniły się nagle dwie jasne dłonie, odgarniając niesforne gałęzie. W świetle łuczywa jego oczom ukazała się zmęczona, pobladła twarz Francisa. W ciemnych, niebieskich oczach czaiła się panika, wypierana teraz powoli przez ulgę.

- Arthur! To naprawdę ty! _Mon Dieu_, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ty! – krzyknął, wyrywając się zza zarośli. Arthur mimowolnie dostrzegł cienkie, czerwone ślady zadrapań, które pozostawiły po sobie ostre gałęzie.

Francuz rozłożył ramiona na pełną szerokość, jakby w pierwszym odruchu chciał go uściskać. Arthur prowizorycznie uniósł bagnet do góry, celując nim w jego pierś.

- Bonnefoy… - powtórzył, jakby nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

To był jego cholerny sen.

Jego cholerny, popieprzony sen.

Ale teraz w tym śnie znajdował się Bonnefoy. Przypomniał sobie o zmiętej kartce i poczuł, jak coś w jego żołądku przewraca się nieprzyjemnie. A potem zachciało mu się śmiać.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uwagi: **Nie wiem co się dzieje ostatnio, nie wykrywa mi przerw w akapitach tekstu tutaj. Jak ktoś wie dlaczego, niech da znać, bo to naprawdę robi się irytujące D:

Francis był przeciętnym człowiekiem, takim jak wielu na świecie. Miał małe mieszkanie, samochód, pracę, bogatych rodziców i kilkanaście numerów zapisanych w komórce, jeśli akurat poczuł się samotny. Z jego perspektywy każdy dzień wyglądał tak samo, od czasu do czasu urozmaicany miło spędzoną nocą w pubie.

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że kładąc się spać do własnego łóżka obudzi się w deszczu, trzymając kurczowo lejce. Fakt, że nigdy nie jeździł konno tylko utrudnił sprawę. Nie miał także pojęcia, czemu nagle otoczyła go francuska armia i dlaczego tytułują go markizem, podpytując go o walki, których nie pamiętał nawet z podręcznika historii.

A gdy wreszcie wyrwał się pod pretekstem spaceru spod czujnych i podejrzliwych spojrzeń generałów oraz odnalazł znajomą twarz - Arthur postradał zmysły.

Po raz pierwszy jego sen wyraźnie go nie rozpieszczał.

- Arthur? To na pewno ty? – przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, szczególną uwagę zwracając na opuszczoną w błoto broń.

Śmiech, który jeszcze chwilę temu zagłuszał odgłos spadających kropel urwał się nagle. Zaszczyciło go spojrzenie zielonych oczu, w których niedowierzanie mieszało się z niezrozumieniem.

- A na kogo ci wyglądam?

Francis prychnął, poprawiając swój mundur.

- Pozwól, że to pytanie przemilczę taktownie – zauważył, gdy na usta cisnęło się kilka adekwatnych epitetów. – Co robisz w moim śnie?

- _Twoim _śnie? – powtórzył Arthur, unosząc do góry imponujące brwi.

- _Oui_. Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale jest to dość… Nietypowe zjawisko. Chyba, że… - zbliżył się do Anglika by bezceremonialnie go uszczypnąć.

Kirkland skrzywił się w odpowiedzi, wydając z siebie coś na kształt syku.

- Jesteś tylko wytworem sennej mary. W jakiś sposób wpasowywałbyś się idealnie w warunki koszmaru, mój drogi – zauważył i uśmiechnął się do własnych domysłów.

Arthur najwyraźniej nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu.

- Mogę cię dźgnąć bagnetem. W ten sposób przetestujemy mój brak realności – odparł wreszcie siląc się na krzywy uśmiech.

- Czy ty wszystko musisz sprowadzać do rękoczynów? – westchnął Francis, maszcząc brwi. – Podziękuję, dość się dzi-… - urwał. – W tym śnie poobijałem. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jeżdżenie konno jest tak niewygodne – zauważył mimochodem, bardziej do siebie, niż do swojego rozmówcy.

- Po trzecim śnie idzie przywyknąć.

- Co? – Francuz zamrugał, zerkając na Anglika. – Chyba nie dosłyszałem.

- Mówiłem, że po trzecim śnie idzie przywyknąć. Podobnie jak do statków. Za pierwszym razem miałem chorobę morską i trafiłem na niego akurat w trakcie sztormu – stwierdził spokojnie, choć Bonnefoy mógłby przysiąc, że jego krzywy uśmiech pogłębił się. – Nadal uważasz, że przykładam do nich zbyt wielką wagę?

Francis nie odpowiedział, przypatrując się Arthurowi. Obaj byli przemoknięci do suchej nitki, a ogrzewające ich łuczywo przygasało pod naporem zimnych kropel. W jego słabym świetle dostrzegał zarysy munduru, który oglądać mógł tylko w muzeum. Przypomniał sobie urywki zdań z poprzedniej nocy i pokręcił powoli głową.

- To nie ma sensu – zawyrokował wreszcie.

- Nadal chcesz się ze mną o to spierać? Równie dobrze mógłbyś znaleźć dla mnie wyjaśnienie, co robimy w tym samym śnie.

Francis przeszedł kilka kroków, brodząc w błocie zmieszanym z liśćmi otaczających ich drzew. Przez chwilę nie patrzył na Arthura, rozważając jego słowa.

- To tylko sen – stwierdził wreszcie kategorycznie. – Nagadałeś mi głupot, zanim nie musiałem ciągnąć twojego ciała do mojego mieszkania, a teraz…

- Jestem w twoim mieszkaniu? – przerwał mu gwałtownie Anglik, coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Francis nie potrafił odmówić sobie uśmiechu.

- Na kanapie, nie martw się _mon ami_, rzuciłem tobą jak kłodą i teraz śpisz smacznie, choć w trochę niewygodnej pozycji. Jutro będzie bolał cię kark.

- Ty cholerna żabo…

- Trzeba było nie pić do nieprzytomności – wzruszył ramionami. – A wracając do naszej rozmowy…

Huk wystrzału zagłuszył jego słowa. Oczy Arthura rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy twarz zastygła w wyrazie zdumienia. Francis dostrzegł jeszcze jak jego dłonie zatrzymują się w połowie drogi, podczas gdy z rany na głowie zaczyna ściekać krew.

- A-arthur…?

Ciało opadło bezwładnie tuż pod jego nogi. Upuszczona pochodnia zgasła, ledwo dotknęła podłoża. Szybko zastąpiły ją inne światła, pojawiające się w leśnej głuszy.

- Tutaj jest!

- Nic mu nie jest?

- Durnie, mogliście go trafić!

Jakieś ręce chwycił go za ramię i potrząsnęły nim, gdy stał jak skamieniały patrząc na martwe ciało swojego współpracownika.

- Nic panu nie jest? Markizie Bonnefoy! – francuskie okrzyki zlewały się w jego.

- Tak – powiedział powoli i automatycznie. – Wszystko w porządku, idź do reszty.

Żołnierz spojrzał na niego i zawahał się, ale wreszcie posłuchał rozkazu, wracając za gęste zarośla. Francis podświadomie wiedział, że za chwilę przyjdzie tu z resztą, ale w tym momencie nie potrafił się ruszyć. Jego nogi zdawały się przywrzeć do gruntu, który powoli przesiąkał szkarłatem. I wtedy ciało pod jego stopami poruszyło się. Francis zamrugał.

- Arthur? – spytał ponownie.

_Oczywiście, to tylko sen. Nie musi zginąć, może ożyć._

Pomyślał z ulgą, a potem zachciało mu się śmiać z własnej głupoty. Przyklęknął przy przyjacielu widząc jak ten unosi się powoli na rękach.

- Nastraszyłeś mnie – westchnął, uśmiechając się w jego stronę. – Mówiłem ci, jesteś tylko moim snem – zauważył i poklepał go po ramieniu.

Arthur drgnął lekko, ale nie odpowiedział. Francisowi zdawało się, że szuka czegoś po omacku naokoło siebie, ale w półmroku nie potrafił tego dostrzec.

_Pochodnia, pewnie o to chodzi. Zrobiło się tu ciemno i chłodno…_

Zadrżał mimowolnie.

- Wstawaj szybko, musimy stąd iść. Zaraz wrócą – pośpieszył go. – Koniec udawania trupa.

- Nie martw się, do tego czasu będzie po wszystkim – zauważył spokojnie Kirkland, unosząc głowę.

Ich oczy spotkały się i Francis dostrzegł wyraźnie jadowitą zieleń, którą otaczały ściekające strużki krwi zmieszanej z błotem. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy jego ciało przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

- A-arthur…

Arthur nie odpowiedział tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo, a potem Francis poczuł już tylko ostrze bagnetu, które przebiło jego ciało.

Nachylający się nad Francuzem Arthur nie był przygotowany na to, że ten odepchnie go gwałtownie od siebie. Dlatego zachwiał się, wpadając na stojącą za nim szafę. Rzucił wiązanką angielskich przekleństw. Tymczasem Francis usiadł sztywno na łóżku i zamrugał kilkukrotnie, przyzwyczajając oczy do światła, które wpadając przez otwarte okno, wypełniało całą sypialnię.

- Co ty robisz do cholery?! – krzyknął Arthur, gdy już udało mu się złapać równowagę. Rozmasował przy tym obolałe ramię, która przyjęło na siebie całość uderzenia.

- Zabiłeś mnie! – Francuz nie pozostał mu dłużny. Po chwili zorientował się, gdzie się znajduje i rozejrzał się dookoła oszołomiony zmianą scenerii.

Arthur doskonale go rozumiał, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że słowa Francisa go zaskoczyły.

- Co…? O czym ty mówisz? Obudziłem się pierwszy i zobaczyłem, że jeszcze śpisz. Chciałem cię obudzić!

- Przebiłeś mnie bagnetem… - wymamrotał Bonnefoy, a potem pokręcił głową. – Ale to był sen, no tak. – Kąciki ust drgnęły, formując nieco wymuszony uśmiech.

Twarz Francisa była zaskakująco blada, a Arthur dopiero teraz zauważył na niej kropelki potu. Zmarszczył brwi podchodząc bliżej i siadając na krawędzi łóżka.

- Mieliśmy ten sam sen – zaczął ostrożnie. W następnej chwili poczuł na sobie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, które przyglądało mu się bacznie. – Rozmowa w lesie, prawda? W okresie historycznym… Nie jestem tylko pewien w jakim.

- Ja wiem – odparł ponuro Francuz, ale nie podjął wątku. – W lesie, tak. A potem cię zastrzelili – uzupełnił.

- To jeszcze pamiętam. A potem… - urwał.

- Potem wstałeś z martwych i przebiłeś mnie bagnetem. Jeśli to byłeś ty i jeśli faktycznie mieliśmy ten sam sen – dokończył za niego Francis, odrzucając kołdrę. Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Francuz wstał powoli, zatrzymując się przy parapecie, żeby rzucić krótkie spojrzenie na senne, amerykańskie miasteczko. Wreszcie obrócił się w stronę Anglika, który nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Twarz Bonnefoya nadal była blada i zmęczona, choć powoli wracały na nią żywe kolory. Nawet uśmiech stracił na swojej sztuczności.

– Wiesz co, Arthur? Chyba muszę wypić kawę…

**2012**

**2 grudnia**

Coś pyknęło, oznajmiając zagotowaną wodę. Francis wstał niechętnie, zalewając dwie stojące na stole filiżanki. Dość szybko obie wypełnił podobny, ciemny płyn, a aromat porannej kawy zawisł w powietrzu. Podczas gdy Arthur rzucił filiżankom podejrzliwe spojrzenie, Francuz już trzymał swoją w dłoni, upijając gorący łyk.

- Od razu lepiej – westchnął. – Wolę radzić sobie z własną śmiercią w stanie przytomnym – zauważył, rzucając rozmówcy delikatny uśmiech.

- Idzie do tego przywyknąć – zapewnił go w odpowiedzi Kirkland.

- Nie sądziłem, że po kilku godzinach snu można być tak zmęczony i nadal boli mnie od jazdy – zauważył z westchnięciem Francis. – Wciąż trudno mi uwierzyć, że mieliśmy ten sam sen…

- Ale mieliśmy, nie zaczynaj tego znowu – parsknął Arthur, przewracając oczami. Wreszcie odważył się i upił łyk kawy, krzywiąc się przy tym. – Jak będziesz miał szczęście, dla ciebie będzie to pierwszy i ostatni, ja się z nimi męczę cały czas.

- Od… Jak dawna?

- Dwa tygodnie? Nie wiem dlaczego – wzruszył ramionami.

- Byłeś z tym u kogoś?

- I co mu powiem? Masz rację, to sny. Dziwne, ale sny – Arthur westchnął. – Nie wiem o co w nich chodzi, a po dzisiejszej nocy rozumiem jeszcze mniej. Mogłeś się trzymać własnych snów – łypnął znad filiżanki wprost na siedzącego naprzeciwko kolegę.

Ten w odpowiedzi parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

- Wybacz, że zamiast śnić grzecznie o dalekich podróżach wolałem mieć koszmary, w których mnie zabijasz. Obiecuję poprawę.

- Najlepiej beze mnie.

- Tego ci nie mogę obiecać.

Arthur zesztywniał, podczas gdy Francis posłał mu jeden ze swoich najbardziej irytujących uśmiechów.

- Żartowałem, _mon ami_. Teraz do rzeczy. Zakładając, że to „twoje sny", czemu nie obudziłem się, kiedy zginąłeś?

- Co…? – Arthur spojrzał zaskoczony na rozmówcę. Miał rację, choć Anglikowi trudno było to przyznać na głos. – Ale umarłeś chwilę później.

- Tak, formalnie z twojej reki, w rzeczywistości z reki kogoś obcego, kto wyglądał dokładnie jak ty i był w twoim ciele.

- To nie ma sensu.

- To sny, one zazwyczaj go nie mają – wytknął mu Francuz. – A skoro już o tym mówimy… Wspominałeś coś o końcu świata, jak dobrze pamiętam?

- Tak – Arthur spochmurniał w jednej chwili. Jak dotąd sen o przyszłości miał jeden, ale w żaden sposób nie był on przyjemny czy optymistyczny.

Był też jedynym snem, w którym nie zginął.

- I zgodnie z nim wszyscy zginiemy za miesiąc – dodał po krótkiej przerwie. – Ale nie wiem jak, dlaczego i gdzie. Równie dobrze, to mogło być tylko jedno miasto – przygryzł wargę. – Trudno stwierdzić cokolwiek.

Siedzący naprzeciwko niego Francuz milczał, przyglądając się mu ciemnymi oczyma. Jego palce zastukały o filiżankę, przerywając ciszę, która zapadła po słowach Arthura. Powoli dopił resztkę kawy, która czaiła się na dnie i odstawił naczynie.

- Czyli nie wiemy nic – podsumował to, czego Anglik nie chciał powiedzieć na głos.

Kiedy Arthur zaparkował nareszcie przed swoim mieszkaniem, dobiegała dziesiąta. Mglista pogoda, która panowała na zewnątrz, przypominała mu o rodzinnej Anglii. Nie zatrzymywał się jednak. W następnych minutach już przekroczył próg klatki schodowej i rozpoczął wspinaczkę po szarych stopniach. Na trzecim piętrze czekała na niego pani Brigham. Arthur był na to przygotowany.

- Dzień dobry, pani Birgham.

- Dzień dobry, Arthurze! Co tu robisz o tej porze? – spytała zaskoczona kobieta, choć blondyn nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby wypatrywała jego powrotu całą wczorajszą noc.

- Zatrzymałem się wczoraj u znajomego – wyjaśnił krótko, próbując ominąć stateczną kobietę, która zastąpiła mu drogę.

- To dobrze, niepokoiłam się. Ostatnio kręci się tu dużo policji, Betty mówiła, że pewnie kogoś zamordowali.

Arthur zatrzymał się i uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak, tak! Ale na razie o niczym nie pisali w gazetach, więc chyba znowu dała się ponieść wodzom fantazji… - westchnęła.

Arthur uznał, że woli dla własnego dobra nie kwestionować wątpliwych fantazji koleżanki pani Birgham.

- Rozumiem, czyli to pewnie nic poważnego – stwierdził szybko. – Przepraszam, muszę się pospieszyć, bo jestem spóźniony – skłonił lekko głowę i wskoczył na kolejny stopień wysokich, krętych schodów, dobiegając wreszcie pod własne drzwi.

Włożył klucz do zamka i spróbował go przekręcić. Napotkał opór. Spróbował ponownie. Opór pozostawał ta samo silny. Zawahał się, po czym nacisnął delikatnie klamkę. Drzwi ustąpiły.

Nie potrzebował klucza.

Jego ciało zalała fala chłodu. Oparł się niepewnie o framugę drzwi, starając się uspokoić drżące dłonie. Rozejrzał się dookoła po skromnym mieszkaniu, jakie zajmował od roku. Wszystko zdawało się być na swoim miejscu, na przekór otwartym drzwiom, które skrzypiały smętnie za jego plecami. Arthur nie zamierzał wierzyć pozorom. Zaczął od przerzucania szuflad, w których kryły się najważniejsze rzeczy. Dokumenty, papiery, trochę pieniędzy na czarną godzinę – wszystko nienaruszone. Każda kolejna szafka nie pomagała. Jego rzeczy wydawały się nietknięte, a jednak ślady obcej obecności rzucały się w oczy. Wgniecenie na zawsze nienagannie ułożonych poduszkach na kanapie, pusta szklanka pozostawiona na stole w kuchni, rozbite lustro w łazience. Zatrzymał się przy nim na chwilę, podziwiając fragment swojego odbicia pomnożony przez ilość odłamków, migotających na kafelkowej powierzchni.

_Dziwne…_

Sięgnął odruchowo po jeden z nich i przez chwilę podziwiał w nim zieleń własnego okna, a potem… Syknął, upuszczając odłamek. Na wewnętrznej stronie jego dłoni pojawiła się cienka, czerwona ął cicho, a potem sięgnął po komórkę ukrytą w kieszeni spodni.

Musiał zadzwonić po policję.


	4. Chapter 4

- Więc nie ma pan pojęcia o co mogło chodzić?

Arthur miał wrażenie, że pytanie to padło już po raz trzeci tego dnia. Nic dziwnego, że i odpowiedź, którą udzielił, nie różniła się zbytnio od poprzednich.

- Nie, nie mam pojęcia – pokręcił głową.

Badawcze spojrzenie lazurowych oczu zatrzymało się na chwilę na jego osobie, po czym wróciło do krzątających się po mieszkaniu policjantów. Ubrany w schludny garnitur mężczyzna wyraźnie wyróżniał się na tle niebieskich mundurów, poprawiając ciasno zawiązany krawat. Arthura zastanawiało, czemu tak wiele służbowych zainteresowało się tą sprawą, ale nie zadawał zbędnych pytań.

- Nic nie zaginęło?

- Nic, o czym byłoby mi wiadomo. Patrzyłem po najważniejszych rzeczach. Dokumenty, pieniądze… - zaczął wyliczać, ale rozmówca przerwał mu sztywno, w jego głosie rozbrzmiały obce nuty.

- A lustro?

- Lustro…? Ah, rozbite. Ale nie mam pojęcia dlaczego – stwierdził, marszcząc brwi.

Policjant…? Arthur nie był pewien wnioskując po jego wyglądzie, mruknął tylko coś pod nosem z zastanowieniem i przesunął dłonią po gładko ulizanych włosach. Obrócił się w stronę funkcjonariuszy, rzucił parę rozkazów i zaczął krążyć po pokoju, po raz kolejny dokładnie sprawdzając każdy szczegół. Arthur musiał przyznać, że nawet on nie bywał tak skrupulatny.

- Włamywacz zachowywał się tak, jakby był u siebie – zauważył, podążając za nieznajomym jak cień.

Mimo wszystko odczuwał pewnego rodzaju dyskomfort widząc, jak jeszcze rzeczy są starannie inwigilowane. Jako prawdziwy Anglik cenił sobie prywatność i nieprzychylnie spoglądał na zadeptany przez obce buty dywan. Wiedział jednak, że nie uniknie tego już w chwili, w której odkrył otwarte drzwi. Tylko fakt, że policja także niczego nie znalazła zdawał się wzmagać jego irytację.

- Na to wygląda. Nie ma pan żadnych wrogów?

- Liczymy braci? – spytał retorycznie pod nosem, po czym zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – Nie, przynajmniej nie takich, o których bym wiedział. Zresztą rozbicie lustra i wypicie soku nie jest najgorszą formą zemsty o jakiej słyszałem.

- W rzeczy samej… - mężczyzna wyprostował się i po raz kolejny tego dnia poprawił krawat.

Arthur zaczął odnosić wrażenie, że jest to coś podobnego do odruchu, nad którym nie umie panować. Sam także miał kilka podobnych tików, ale o większości z nich i tak dowiadywał się od osób trzecich.

- To dziwna sprawa. Muszę pana poprosić, by informował nas pan na bieżąco, jeśli coś podobnego będzie miało miejsce.

Kirkland zatrzymał się nagle i zmarszczył brwi.

- A może się to powtórzyć?

- Tego nigdy nie możemy być pewni - padła szybka odpowiedź. – Nie można wykluczać żadnej możliwości, pobrane próbki poddamy analizie. Może odkryjemy coś w bazie danych. Jeśli tak będzie, damy panu znać. Choć mamy już pewne podejrzenia co do natury tego włamania.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak – padła zdawkowa odpowiedź.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna wyprostował się jak struna. Niebieskie oczy po raz kolejny tego dnia przyjrzały się badawczo Arthurowi. Anglik poczuł się nieswojo i skierował twarz w inną stronę. Obecność mężczyzny wzbudzała w nim mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony nie krył podziwu dla sprawności, z jaką ten radził sobie z pracami policjantów, z drugiej…

- Na razie nic więcej nie możemy zrobić – mężczyzna ruszył w stronę drzwi sprężystym krokiem. – Chciałbym… By w razie możliwości osobiście informował mnie pan o wszelkich anomaliach. Wybiera się pan gdzieś w najbliższym czasie?

- Ah, oczywiście, nie ma problemu – Arthur skinął głową, sięgając po niewielki notesik porzucony na stoliku. – Niedługo lecę do Waszyngtonu, wyjazd służbowy. Nie potrwa dłużej jak dwa do trzech dni.

Przerzucił kilka kartek i spojrzał wyczekująco. Nieznajomy podyktował swój numer.

- Nie jest pan stąd, prawda? – spytał jeszcze na odchodnym wysokiego blondyna, zanim ten wyszedł.

Policjant przystanął na chwilę i zwrócił ku niemu twarz, marszcząc lekko brwi.

- Nie, jestem z Niemiec – odpowiedział krótko, a potem skinął głową na pożegnanie i zostawił Kirklanda samego.

* * *

Tym razem nie było odgłosu strzałów, huku armat czy szczęku mieczy. Zamiast tego usłyszał spokojną muzykę, którą poprowadziły skrzypce, zanim kolejne instrumenty dołączyły się do nich. Znajdował się w sali, która robiła wrażenie ogromem i rozmachem, ze szkarłatnymi draperiami, zwisającymi z sufitu, zapachem świeżych kwiatów umieszczony w dużych, marmurowych wazonach i światłem kryształowego żyrandola, który swoją wielkością konkurował z sypialnią Arthura. Otaczali go ludzie – mężczyźni odziani w galowe mundury i damy w obszernych sukniach, na których migotały drogie kamienie okalane złotymi nićmi. Każda z tych osób miała maskę, która skrywała twarz. Niektóre związane aksamitnymi wstążkami, inne trzymane w dłoni. Arthur także miał jedną. Pod palcami wyczuł jej materiał, wysunięty szpiczasty nos i dołączone, miękkie pióra.

_Miła odmiana_, zauważył w myślach, sięgając po kieliszek z winem, które roznosiła między gości służba. Upił trochę wytrawnego alkoholu, bawiąc się w dłoni szklanym naczyniem. Wzrokiem śledził otoczenie, choć nie liczył na wypatrzenie znajomej twarzy.

_XIX wiek? A może jeszcze koniec XVIII? Kto wie…_

- Lord Kirkland? – usłyszał obok siebie rozbawiony głos o twardym akcencie. – Bez brwi jest pan nie do poznania.

Arthur nastroszył się, obracając twarz ku nieznajomemu, którzy przystanął obok niego przy jednej z monumentalnych ścian, która pięła się wysoko na kilka metrów. Nieznajomy ubrany był w mundur, którego pierś zdobiły barwne odznaczenia. Na twarzy miał maskę, skutecznie skrywającą pół jego twarzy. Zadziwiała prostotą i brakiem zbędnych ozdób nie licząc trzech krótkich piór na prawym końcu. Nad nią widać było krótkie włosy barwy śniegu, które przyciągały wzrok swoją odmiennością. Brak zmarszczek na twarzy wyraźnie sugerował, że to nie starość nadała im ten kolor.

- Z kim mam przyjemność? – spytał ostrożnie, przyglądając się mężczyźnie podejrzliwie.

_Albinos…_

- Czy to istotne? – w odpowiedzi otrzymał pytanie. – W końcu to bal maskowy, ukrywamy swoją tożsamość i tak dalej – machnął ręką. – Zresztą… - nachylił się lekko nad blondynem, patrząc mu w oczy.

Dopiero teraz z bliskiej odległości Arthur mógł dostrzec czające się w cieniu maski czerwone tęczówki.

- Zbyt dużo tu osób, by porozmawiać na spokojnie, może przejdziemy się, hm? Słyszałem, że są tu ładne ogrody, choć wątpię by cokolwiek austriackiego mogło być ładne – zauważył ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Arthur rozejrzał się dookoła, wydawało mu się, że nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Nieznajomy był dziwny. Jednak znał go, a Anglik już od dawna wiedział, że w takich chwilach musi zachowywać się tak, jak tego po nim oczekują.

- Jeśli sobie pan tego życzy – mruknął wreszcie, choć nie spuszczał czujnego wzroku z rozmówcy.

Ten na jego odpowiedź uśmiechnął się tylko i nie czekając, ruszył przed siebie, lawirując między otaczającymi ich ludźmi. Arthurowi wychodziło to gorzej, ale nie stracił go z oczu.

Wyszli do starannie przyciętych ogrodów, które kwitły żółcią, czerwienią i bielą. Mrok rozpraszało światło wypadające z dużych, oszklonych okien, zza których dało się dosłyszeć pierwsze takty walca. Arthur rozejrzał się dookoła. Byli sami, otoczeni kurtyną żywopłotu, on i nieznajomy, który niby przypadkiem pochylił się nad jednym z różanych krzewów, trącając płatki kwiatu.

- Nie spaliłeś listu – zauważył wreszcie białowłosy mężczyzna, prostując się.

Arthur przystanął. Fala nieprzyjemnego zimna zalała jego ciało.

- L-listu? – powtórzył jak echo, próbując dać sobie czas do namysłu.

- Tak, listu. Z wczoraj – nieznajomy posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech. – Miałem przez to kłopoty. Musisz być bardziej ostrożny.

- Ale… Jak to? Skąd wiedziałeś? – spytał.

Jego głos drżał, co zauważył z irytacją. Tymczasem nieznajomy przebiegł palcami po twardych kolcach rośliny. Tym razem nie odwrócił się w jego stronę, choć Arthur miał wrażenie, że zerka ukradkowo od czasu do czasu, jakby sprawdzając jego reakcje.

- Już ci mówiłem, miałem przez to kłopoty – westchnął. – Następnym razem postępuj zgodnie z instrukcją i będzie dobrze. Nie, żebym sobie nie poradził, ale i tak było to cholernie męczące – zaśmiał się.

- O jakich kłopotach mówisz?

- Hm? A czy to ważne? Nic, co by teraz cię interesowało. Im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie.

- Wolałbym wiedzieć więcej – zauważył Anglik, marszcząc brwi.

- Nie teraz, wiedzą gdzie jesteś – otrzymał sztywną odpowiedź, która w żaden sposób nie była uspokajająca.

Arthur wbił spojrzenie w nieznajomego, oczekując rozwinięcia myśli, ale spotkał się z tylko z irytującą ciszą. Parsknął w rozdrażnieniu i zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę.

- Słuchaj – zaczął. – Nie wiem co się dzieje i o co chodzi, ale mówisz tak, jakby coś nam groziło.

- Bo grozi. Mi, tobie i innym, a dla niektórych jest już za późno. Pozwalają ci żyć własnym życiem tak długo, jak długo nie wiesz za dużo – nieznajomy machnął ręką ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Sny nie są bezpieczne, obserwują nas. Jeśli będziemy za długo rozmawiać zaczną coś podejrzewać.

- Co…? Kto…?

Arthur zamrugał, rozglądając się dookoła. W zasięgu wzroku nie było żywej duszy, a ciemne listowie żywopłotu rosło zbyt gęsto, by ktokolwiek mógł się w nim ukryć. Tylko z oddali dobiegała ich muzyka, a za oknami widać było poruszające się na parkiecie pary. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Białowłosy mężczyzna poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Dokładnie, oni – odparł z uśmiechem, pochylając się delikatnie nad Arthurem. – Za chwilę pewnie mnie znajdą – dodał, gdy jego twarz spoważniała. – Musimy stąd iść.

- Iść…? Dokąd? – spytał cicho Arthur.

Nie rozumiał niczego, co mówił do niego obcy mężczyzna. Miał wiele pytań, ale za każdym razem, gdy formował w sobie chociaż jedno z nich, ten szybko zmieniał temat, rzucając kolejne, enigmatyczne zdania.

- Do jawy. Inaczej – musimy umrzeć – usłyszał w odpowiedzi, a w nocnym świetle zabłysł sztylet, który musiał być ukryty w mundurze mężczyzny. – To jedyny sposób.

- O tym się już przekonałem… - wymamrotał pod nosem Anglik, a potem westchnął cicho.

Miał wrażenie, że stojący za nim mężczyzna uśmiecha się.

- Pamiętaj, nie ufaj im. Tylko czekają, aż popełnimy błąd.

- Wszystkim? – Arthur uniósł do góry brwi. – Mógłbyś chociaż doprecyzować, kogo mam obawiać się najbardziej?

- Najbardziej? - powtórzył nieznajomy, a potem zaśmiał się krótko w sposób, który wywołał zimny dreszcz na plecach blondyna. – Najbardziej obawiaj się własnego odbicia – odparł, wbijając sztylet w jego ciało.


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert otworzył oczy. Przebudzenie zawsze było najgorsze; przeszywało zimnym dreszczem i przypominało o tym, że każdy kolejny sen może być jego ostatnim. Teraz jednak istniały większe zmartwienia na głowie, jak choćby pierwsze płatki śniegu wirujące w świetle latarni, które opadały leniwie z nieba, powoli pokrywając świat lekkim puchem. Gilbert wiedział, że jego pojawienie się oznacza coś jeszcze. Już teraz było zimno, a on skulony i ubrany w ciepłą kurtkę odczuwał niegodności związane z tą porą roku. Gdyby to chociaż było lato, ale życie nie mogło go rozpieszczać. _To nic wielkiego_, pomyślał. Radził sobie w gorszych warunkach.

Zaczął podnosić się powoli, prostując zdrętwiałe nogi i szukając oparcia w ścianie budynku. Przez chwilę nie ruszał się z miejsca, odzyskując czucie w kończynach. Rozprostował je, zgiął, przymknął na moment oczy i przywołał na twarz krzywy uśmiech. W końcu nadszedł ten dzień, w którym w snach było mu wygodniej niż w rzeczywistości.

W tej samej chwili usłyszał skrzypiący pod butami śnieg i zobaczył dwa długie cienie, które przesuwały się po chodniku. Nie zdążył nawet strzepnąć białego pyłu z czarnej kurki. Zanurkował w stronę ziemi i zaczął nasłuchiwać, mrużąc oczy. Nie musiał słyszeć wiele by zrozumieć. Ostrożnie zrobił krok do tyłu i zaczął się wycofywać. W końcu wiedzieli, że gdzieś tu jest, a on nie mógł dać się załapać.

_Cholernie miło z ich strony, że już przyszli. Jakby chociaż raz dla odmiany nie mogli zaspać._

Czuł chropowatą farbę, przesuwając po niej dłonią. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że najwyższy czas zainwestować w rękawiczki, ale w tej samej chwili zauważył, że cienie przystanęły i wymieniły pomiędzy sobą kilka prędkich uwag. Nie usłyszał dokładnie o co chodzi, zagłuszył ich przejeżdżający nieopodal samochód. Gilbert zaklął w myślach, ale wycofywał się dalej.

_No już… Pójdźcie w stronę, nie wiem, śmietników? Dacie radę, wierzę w was. _

Może będą szukać go między samochodami? Albo na klatce? Nie, wiedzą, że nie jest aż tak głupi. Gorzej, jeśli zaczną obszukiwać dookoła bloku. No wtedy to zostanie tylko taktyczny odwrót, czyli spierdalanie przez zaspy pierwszej klasy. Gilbert czuł, że już nie może się doczekać. Choć pewnie i tak do tego się wszystko sprowadzi.

Zawsze tak było.

Ha, przywykł, a póki co zaszedł już niedostrzeżony na tyłu budynku. W tej samej chwili coś wychyliło się zza rogu. Rzucił się do tyłu czując, jak serce wali mu w piersi. Przypadł do ściany i przez chwilę nawet nie drgnął. Potem jego spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę niskiej siatki ogrodzeniowej, która dzieliła go od kolejnego podwórza. W myślach rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, nasłuchując odgłosu zbliżających się kroków.

_Pierdolić to wszystko_, podjął wreszcie jedyną słuszną decyzję.

W następnej chwili rzucił się do przodu, kompletnie ignorując okrzyki za plecami, które gwałtownie przerwały nocną ciszę. Pierwsze odgłosy wystrzałów usłyszał, gdy zeskakiwał z siatki, a potem poczuł już tylko gwałtowny spazm bólu, rozchodzący się od barku.

- Uważaj, zabijesz go!

_No co ty nie powiesz_, przeszło mu jeszcze przez myśl, gdy pędził na złamanie karku w stronę głównej ulicy. Widział już światła samochodów, słyszał odgłosy silników. Pościg nie ustawał, ale to już nie miało znaczenia.  
I tak był krok przed nimi, nawet jeśli czarny materiał powoli nasiąkał krwią.

**2012**

**3 grudnia**

Kroki zdawały się odbijać echem w ciszy, która wisiała nad pogrążonym we śnie miastem. Ciemność towarzyszyła mu od samego początku, z rzadka rozświetlana bladym światłem zapalonych latarni. Było pusto; ani jednej żywej duszy, która o tej porze przemykałaby pomiędzy zabytkowymi kamienicami. Która mogła być godzina? Przecież nawet w najgorszym mroku nocy czaiły się osoby, które nie chciały wrócić do domów, których krzyki przerywały nocną ciszę, a odgłos zabaw i śpiewów zakłócał spokój. Ale nie tutaj, nie w tym mieście, które rysowało się na tle wystającej ponad budynki żelaznej konstrukcji.

_Pary_

_ż, _stwierdził Francis bez chwili namysłu. _Ale to kolejny sen._

Paryż, jaki pamiętał Francuz, był głośny i tętnił życiem o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Do późna pracowały otwarte przy drogach kawiarenki, a mrok rozświetlały wielobarwne światła. Tutaj jednak przypominał bardziej wymarłe miasto duchów. Minął kolejny róg, skręcając w szerszą, brukowaną ulicę. Przez chwilę szedł tak, zatopiony w myślach, z rękami w kieszeniach ciemnego płaszcza. Było chłodno. _Jesień, _zauważył mimochodem.

- _Wer kommen_?! – Zatrzymał się gwałtownie na dźwięk twardego, obcego języka.

W następnej chwili oślepiło go światło latarek skierowanych w jego stronę. Przysłonił twarz dłonią. Pobrzmiały kolejne zdania, z których nie rozumiał ani słowa. Wiedział za to co innego. To był ten moment, w którym powinien zacząć uciekać.

_Albo dać się zabić i obudzić się we własnym łóżku, przyjemna perspektywa._

Zanim jednak zdążył się zdecydować, poczuł chłodny metal przystawiany do tyłu jego głowy.

- _Frankreich… Wir treffen uns bald._

Dźwięk dzwonka komórki rozbrzmiał niczym najbardziej irytujące wybawienie, o jakim Francis kiedykolwiek słyszał. Na wpółprzytomnie zaczął przesuwać dłonią po nocnej szafce, szukając źródła spokojnej melodii, w której tonęły słowa jego ojczystego języka.

- Czy ty wiesz, która jest godzina? – spytał uprzejmie w ramach przywitania, gdy nareszcie komórka znalazła się przy jego uchu.

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na wyświetlacz, by Francis wiedział kto dzwoni.

- Tak, miałem – odparł kwaśno, nie mając siły o tak morderczej porze na milszy ton.

Wsparł się na łokciach i z trudem przeniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Słuchał, co jakiś czas mrucząc coś w niewyraźnej odpowiedzi.

- _Mon ami_, wszyscy to dość szeroko zakrojona definicja – zauważył, marszcząc brwi. Jego spojrzenie uciekło na moment w bok, w stronę dużego lustra, które stało oparte o ścianę. Odbicie odpowiedziało mu zmęczonym spojrzeniem ciemnych, niebieskich oczu. Przesunął dłonią przez splątane blond włosy, a Francis w lustrze zrobił dokładnie to samo. Wreszcie westchnął, ale i tym razem nie doczekał się zachowania innego od tego, które sam prezentował.

- Moje odbicie ma się dobrze, może to z twoim jest coś nie tak – zauważył cierpko. Irytacja po drugiej stronie działała dziwnie kojącą na poranne rozdrażnienie Francisa. Wiedział, że nie należy przeciągać struny, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. – _Oui_, zapamiętam. I dam ci znać, ale na razie naprawdę nic się nie dzieje. To tylko sny, Arthur. Dziwne, ale wciąż sny.

- Idiota – parsknął Arthur, gdy w słuchawce odezwał się sygnał rozłączonego połączenia. Odrzucił komórkę na łóżko i wrócił do pakowania małej, podręcznej pilotki. Trzy dni w Waszyngtonie nie wymagały specjalnego przygotowania, ale Arthur listę rzeczy, które musi wziąć, miał już przygotowaną tydzień wcześniej. Jego życie było serią idealnie zaplanowanych i dopiętych na ostatni guzik wydarzeń, w których losowość czy przypadek zdarzały się rzadziej niż słoneczny dzień w Londynie.

A przynajmniej było tak, dopóki sny nie zaczęły mącić mu w tym układzie.

Westchnął, składając koszulę w kostkę i wykreślając kolejną pozycję na wyrwanej z notesu kartce. Spojrzał na pozostałe punkty, z których część wymagała wizyty w Wallmarcie. Zarzucił kurtkę na grzbiet, wciskając pomięty skrawek papieru do kieszeni spodni. Równie dobrze mógł to załatwić już teraz.

Nie spodziewał się, że na zewnątrz spotka ulizanego policjanta, który marszcząc groźnie brwi będzie obserwował świeży śnieg, skrywający równo przycięty trawnik. Zerkając kątem oka na grubą warstwę białego puchu, Arthur szczerze wątpił, by cokolwiek dało się na nim wypatrzeć. Uwagę tę jednak zachował dla siebie.

- Czy coś się stało? – spytał, mijając Niemca w drodze do pozostawionego na parkingu samochodu.

W odpowiedzi napotkał zachmurzone spojrzenie, które potrafiło wyrazić sobą na tyle wiele, by Anglik stracił chęć do dalszej rozmowy.

- W nocy słyszano strzały – zauważył sztywno służbista, zerkając w stronę krzątających się na tyłach budynku mężczyzn. – Są ślady krwi, więc najwyraźniej ktoś został ranny. Nic pan nie słyszał?

- Nie przypominam sobie – odparł Arthur.

- Rozumiem – policjant przypatrywał się mu przez chwilę.

Podobnie robił, gdy przeszukiwał jego mieszkanie i ponownie Anglik poczuł się nieswojo. Miał ochotę wyminąć wyższego mężczyznę i wrócić do swoich zajęć, ale jakaś myśl zadźwięczała mu w głowie.

- Czy to może ma związek z włamaniem? – spytał, wytrzymując spojrzenie jasnych oczu.

Niemiec nie odpowiedział od razu.

- Może – powiedział wreszcie po chwili ciszy, choć równie dobrze mógłby tego nie robić.

Arthur odetchnął cicho z irytacją i obrócił się na pięcie, marszcząc brwi.

_Czy prośba o jedną, jasną odpowiedź w moim życiu to naprawdę tak wiele?_

_No i to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o przyjemne sny, _stwierdził kwaśno Arthur, patrząc na rozmiękłą ziemię, którą pokrywały stosy świeżych trupów, przemywanych strugami deszczu.

Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu widok poskręcanych konwulsyjnie ciał, wystających kości i mięsa, zatopionych we wszechobecnej krwi rzuciłby go na kolana i zmusił do zwrócenia obiadu. Obecnie czuł tylko, że nogi uginają się pod nim, odmawiając posłuszeństwa. Nie było jednak gdzie odwrócić wzroku. Pole bitwy zaścielały gęsto zwłoki, nad którymi już krążyło stado wygłodniałych kruków.  
Zmierzchało.

Arthur usłyszał niedaleko cichy jęk. Ktoś ranny dogorywał. Kirkland przeczytał w życiu wystarczająco wiele książek by wiedzieć, że powinien z litości poderżnąć nieszczęśnikowi gardło, a mimo to wizja zabicia człowieka nadal wydawała się mu zbyt abstrakcyjna. Jego ręce drżały, nogi były jak z waty, a smród śmierci wywoływał torsje.

A najgorsze było to, że to nie był pierwszy taki sen wśród tych, które go prześladowały.

- Arthur? – spytał znajomy głos.

Kirkland podniósł wzrok. Nieopodal spod ciała jakiegoś rycerza zakutego w zbroję, wygrzebywał się pobrudzony błotem i krwią (swoją lub cudzą) Francis. Jego twarz wyglądała na znacznie młodszą, niż Anglik pamiętał. Może była to wina zgolonego zarostu? Z drugiej strony, Arthur nie pamiętał, by Bonnefoy kiedykolwiek go golił.

- Francis? – wymamrotał słabo. Spróbował zrobić krok na przód, ale czując pod sobą czyjeś zwłoki przystanął i zacisnął powieki, uspokajając oddech. – Nie każ mi podchodzić do siebie, cenię sobie ten czysty kawałek ziemi.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał słaby śmiech.

- Nic się nie dzieje, _mon ami_. Tak też możemy rozmawiać. Raczej nikt nas nie usłyszy – zauważył Francuz, wstając na chwiejnych nogach.

- O czym mamy? – żachnął się Kirkland. – Znowu machniesz na wszystko ręką.

- A co mam zrobić? – spytał się Francis.

Arthur zamrugał.

- Co…?

- Powiedzmy, że są to „niezwykłe" sny, bo są. Racja. Ale co dalej? – kontynuował Bonnefoy, patrząc na niego uważnie.

- N-nie wiem, ale coś trzeba z tym zrobić! – parsknął, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Jeśli faktycznie jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie…

Oczy Francisa rozszerzyły się nieznacznie.

- A jesteśmy? – spytał cicho.

- Przecież ci mówiłem. Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchałeś? – jęknął w odpowiedzi Anglik, przewracając oczyma.

- Ah tak, oczywiście. Więc jesteśmy. Ale jak? Wiesz?

- Czy naprawdę muszę ci wszystko powtarzać? – Arthur stracił cierpliwość.

Francis jednak wydawał się niezrażony zdenerwowaniem rozmówcy. Wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechnął się, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało Arthura. Gdyby nie ich otoczenie, które nie dawało o sobie zapomnieć, już dawno potrząsnąłby nim dla pewności kilka razy żeby wiedzieć, czy Francuz po prostu z niego nie kpi.

- Nie, nie musisz, _mon ami_. Rozumiem – podniósł dłonie w geście poddania się. – Myślałem tylko, że może stało się coś jeszcze.

Arthur zamyślił się.

- Nie, nic szczególnego nie miało miejsca – odparł wreszcie. – Tylko nie daje mi spokoju to włamanie i ten… Policjant? Znowu go widziałem – westchnął. – Wydaje mi się, że coś wie, ale nic nie chce powiedzieć. To nic nowego, prawda, ale zaczynam mieć tego dość. Mam prawo wiedzieć, czy ktoś chce mnie zabić i dlaczego chce to zrobić – prychnął rozdrażniony.

Miał ochotę coś kopnąć i pozwolić emocjom ulecieć, ale gdy tylko spojrzał w dół, pożałował swojej decyzji. Niebo i las gdzieś na horyzoncie były zdecydowanie lepszym widokiem. Nawet na Francisa łatwiej się spoglądało, niż na te powykrzywiane strachem i cierpieniem twarze. Zadrżał.

- Mówisz o Ludwigu? – pytanie Francisa wyrwało go z chwilowego zamyślenia.

Arthur spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Znasz go? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Francis nie odpowiedział od razu, ważąc słowa.

- Odrobinę – stwierdził wreszcie. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia, jestem pewien, że wie co robi.

- Jeśli znasz go odrobinę, skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – Kirkland przyjrzał się mu podejrzliwie. – I skąd właściwie go znasz?

Sceptycyzm odbijał się w jadowicie zielonych oczach. Nie spodziewał się, że Bonnefoy zna dziwnego policjanta. O ile rzeczywiście Niemiec policjantem był, co do tego Arthur nie miał żadnej pewności.

- To długa historia, ale… Wiem co mówię, Arthur. – Nacisk, jaki Francis położył na to zdanie, wzbudził czujność Anglika, który nic nie odpowiedział, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Francuz westchnął i spuścił wzrok, dotykając czubkiem buta czegoś, co wyglądało jak wygięta, metalowa tarcza. - Myślę, że możemy mu zaufać.

- Powiedzmy, że tak zrobimy… - zaczął ostrożnie Kirkland, choć nadal się wahał.

To jednak wystarczyło, by Francis obdarzył go uśmiechem. Jednym z tych, po których Arthur odczuwał nieprzyjemny dreszcz i miał ochotę znaleźć się jak najdalej od Francisa.

- To wspanie, _mon cher_.

Arthur nastroszył się w jednej chwili, posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś, żabojadzie? – wysyczał, czując, że policzki palą go nieprzyjemną czerwienią.

Francis roześmiał się tylko, co wcale nie poprawiało sytuacji.

- Chciałem powiedzieć – _mon ami_, ale… Ah, uroczo się rumienisz.

**2012**

**4 grudnia**

- Odprawa lotu US 7944 z Newarku do Waszyngtonu zostanie zakończona za dziesięć minut – monotonny, kobiecy głos rozbrzmiał z lotniskowych megafonów, przebijając się ponad wrzawę podróżnych.

Arthur poruszył się niespokojnie na twardym, plastikowym krzesełku, przerzucając kolejne strony porannej gazety. Próbował skupić się na treści jednego z artykułów. Było to zadanie utrudnione przez głośną wycieczkę Amerykańskich nastolatków, która ulokowała się niedaleko. Zerknął z dezaprobatą w ich stronę, po czym ponownie skupił wzrok na tekście. Jeszcze chwilę temu liczył na to, że wycieczka czeka na inny samolot. Byli jednak na tyle głośni, że dość szybko dowiedział się (zupełnie wbrew własnej woli) dokąd lecą, dlaczego właśnie tam, co zamierzają robić, jak się nazywają, a także, że jeden z nich ma psa, który dwa dni temu przegonił listonosza po osiedlu.

Arthur westchnął cicho, składając gazetę w geście irytacji. Był to jeden z tych nieznośnych elementów życia wśród amerykańskiej społeczności.

Wsiadanie do samolotu było najłatwiejszą częścią całej podróży. Stalowa machina podjeżdżała do rękawa, podczas gdy ludzie bez pośpiechu udawali się w jego stronę, odhaczani na liście pasażerów. Arthur wszedł jako jeden z pierwszych, zirytowany zachowaniem nastolatków. Zajął miejsce przy oknie w klasie ekonomiczne, przyglądając się zatłoczonemu lotnisku zza niewielkiej, owalnej szybki. Aktówka spoczęła wygodnie w miejscu na bagaż podręczny. Lot miał trwać nie więcej jak dwie godziny. Potem trzy dni w Waszyngtonie i powrót. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz komórki.

_Byle mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą_, pomyślał opierając głowę o szybkę. Gdzieś obok niego przemieściła się dostrzeżona wcześniej grupa nastolatków, hałaśliwa jak zwykle. Na szczęście miała miejsca w innej części samolotu, bo wkrótce ich głosy ucichły i tylko jeden dało się jeszcze słyszeć z oddali. Jakby Arthura interesował fakt, że czyjś brat nie mógł się pojawić z powodu złego samopoczucia i bezsenności. Z jego perspektywy był to jeden irytujący głos mniej.

_Bezsenność. Nie wiem, czy chętnie bym się z nim nie zamienił._

Stwierdził, stukając palcami o oparcie fotela. Niedługo po tym jak wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, a stewardessa przedstawiła pokrótce działanie wyjść ratunkowych i kamizelek pod fotelami (_I tak wszyscy zginiemy jeśli spadniemy_ – pomyślał optymistycznie Arthur.), wystartowali, wnosząc się ku wszechogarniającemu ich ze wszystkich stron błękitowi. Gdy miasta na ziemi zmieniły się w małe, barwne punkciki, Arthur wypił pokładową herbatę i doczytał artykuł w gazecie do połowy. Wreszcie jego zmęczone powieki opadły w trakcie lektury, a on sam zasnął, odcinając się od zewnętrznego świata.

Postawił krok na spękanym zielono asfalcie, patrząc na otaczające go wysokie budynki. Większość z okien ziało ku niemu pustką wybitych szyb i ostrych odłamków szkła, wystających jak groźne zęby z plastikowych ram. Znaczone zapomnieniem budynki nie były dobrym znakiem. Na tyle snów o przeszłości tylko jeden był o tym, co może go czekać. I tym razem wizja wyglądała tak samo jak poprzednio. Nie zmieniło się miasto, ani szare chmury, przez które z trudem przebijały się promienie słońca. Wszystko było tak samo ponure i opustoszałe, bez śladu życia. Tak przynajmniej myślał, dopóki nie usłyszał, jak ktoś za jego plecami wciąga gwałtownie powietrze. Obrócił się powoli do tyłu. Jego spojrzenie padło na młodą, dziecinną twarz hałaśliwego nastolatka, na której odmalował się wyraz zdumienia. Błękitne oczy patrzyły rozszerzone na otaczający ich świat, ale Arthur dostrzegł w nich coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Ekscytację.


End file.
